


Under Pressure

by f_femslash



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alex/Olivia - No prior sexual or romantic relationship. They’re having one of their arguments about a case in Alex’s office. Olivia gets way too het up, she pushes Alex face down on her desk and fucks herself against Alex’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

“How the hell did that bastard just get to walk?” Olivia raged, throwing her hands in the air as she leaned in dangerously close to Alex’s face. Alex leaned back, eyebrows raised, putting a hand back to steady her now-precarious perch on the front edge of her desk.  
“Olivia, the jury just couldn’t convict him. Without a murder weapon, it’s always more difficult to get a conviction, you know that,” her voice was carefully measured, but a blush of anger was creeping into her cheeks as she spoke the words.  
Olivia whirled around, “Oh, okay, so now it’s our fault? Not enough evidence, right? Because we didn’t spend countless hours working on this case? That wasn’t enough for you?”  
Alex could feel herself tensing up and attempted to calm down, “Liv, we don’t win every case-“   
“No, you’re wrong. You don’t win every case,” Olivia’s eyes were dark and wild as the stress of the case and the disappointment of the trial overwhelmed her,” she wanted someone else to feel as bad, as tense, as tightly wound as she did, “I did everything I was supposed to do, I worked day and night, I never went home-“  
“Don’t unload your guilt and blame on me, Detective,” Alex finally snapped, “The only person responsible for that girl’s death was her murderer, not me, not you. Our justice system failed her. We watch that happen every day. Now, if you’ll please excuse me,” Alex turned her back on Olivia, the tension between the two of them causing her heart to beat a quick tempo in her ears, “I have work to do on the next case.”  
Alex’s slight form in the tight pencil skirt and loose blouse combination she always wore, her back, her hips, her ass, suddenly on display, made something inside Olivia snap. She felt it as surely as she could feel her pulse racing and her breath quickening. The combination of rage and lust momentarily overtaking her sensibilities, she was suddenly pressing Alex’s torso into the wooden surface of her desk like she was making an arrest, her hips pressed against the counselor’s ass.  
“Liv!” Alex cried, struggling against the detective’s hold, “What the hell are you doing?”  
Olivia’s hips bucked forward against Alex, a moan escaping her lips. She felt Alex still beneath her, the hand in the center of her back could feel sharp shoulder blades, like small wings, turn as still as stone. Olivia drew a shaky breath, tendrils of reason and doubt threading their way through the fog of her arousal.   
“…Liv?” Alex’s voice was a full octave lower than her norm, the name leaving her lips like a sigh of longing. All thoughts of retreat immediately fled Olivia’s mind as a rush of arousal pooled between her legs.  
“Alex,” she husked, her hips moving against her again, causing Alex’s own hips to grind against the edge of the desk, eliciting a low moan from the blonde that made Olivia’s eyes flutter closed. She kicked the blonde’s legs apart and slid her own thigh between them, her breath catching as Alex pushed her hips back against her, grinding her ass against her. Olivia’s mind was blank, every nerve ending on fire as she slid a hand down the front of her pants, her fingers finding their way inside her soaked panties.   
“Fuck,” she groaned, pushing against Alex, who glanced over her shoulder, eyes growing wide at the sight of Olivia with her hand buried between her legs.  
“God…Liv,” Alex groaned, pushing back against her thigh as Olivia slid two fingers inside herself, groaning and pitching her upper body forward, throwing her hand out to support herself as she leaned over Alex. Her hand landed on top of the counselor’s, and she watched, pumping her fingers in and out of herself, as their fingers entwined. Alex’s hips began to move erratically as Olivia continued to groan in her ear, fucking herself hard, her palm rubbing against her clit and pushing her over the edge.  
“Alex!” she cried out, moaning loudly as she came, legs shaking, Alex pressing her hips into her. They stayed there, frozen, for several long seconds, both of them breathing hard. Finally, Liv withdrew her fingers, and untangled her other hand from Alex’s, straightening up. After a pause, Alex stood up as well and attempted to smooth her skirt.  
Liv ran a hand through her hair, the repercussions of the last several minutes suddenly rushing at her, realization after realization.  
“Alex…” she began, her voice sounding much quieter than she intended. Alex turned, color high in her cheeks, lips swollen after being bitten down on for most of the past few minutes. Her eyes were dark as she closed the space between them to bring their lips together roughly, pushing her back onto the couch in the corner. She straddled her lap, her skirt bunched around her waist as she guided Olivia’s hand between her legs, wasting no time in pushing two of her fingers inside her and immediately beginning to ride her hand, whimpering and reaching down to rub her own clit simultaneously.   
Olivia’s mouth fell open as she watched the blonde moving above her, her muscles tightening around Olivia’s fingers, her own hand between her legs. Olivia moved her free hand to Alex’s hip, steadying her and she came, collapsing against Olivia, quaking with the force of her orgasm.   
Liv brought her hand around to rest at the small of Alex’s back as, after a minute, she straightened up and the two of them stared at each other. A small smiled played across Alex’s lips, causing Olivia to grin nervously.   
“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she said quietly, bringing her eyes up to meet Alex’s blue ones and feeling a swooping in her stomach.  
“I think you made up for it, Detective,” Alex replied with a smirk.


End file.
